familia de sangre
by natico-yan
Summary: sakura tiene que soportar las adversidades de la vida, al cuidar a sus dos hermanos menores, e intentar des encubrir al asecino de su padre y su hermano mayor... ella aprenderá el significado de volver a amar..sasu-saku y muchas otras..XD


**A los que les interesa les informo que pienso retomar el fic, pero edite el capitulo que llevo, asi que no se afanen pronto seguiré subiendo los capitulos y retomare las otras historias.**

**capitulo 1: como todo comienza, una vida normal**

Sintió como los rayos de luz, que se asomaban por la ventana, golpeaban su cara, y un suave viento atravesó las cortinas color crema de su cuarto.

Se recostó boca arriba, otro día más en el cual tenía que enfrentar las adversidades de la vida. Se levanto quedadamente de su cama, la cual era de dos plazas, con postes en las cuatros esquinas y una tela de lino blanca por encima, se acerco al cuarto de baño que conectaba con el suyo, donde se encontraba el platón con agua y su bacinilla frente al espejo, se juago el rostro con el agua que avía dejado noche.

Detallo su rostro pálido, sus hermosos ojos jade, y sin olvidar su exótico cabello rosa que la hacía única, era una chica perfecta, claro físicamente.

Su nombre, Sakura Haruno, heredera de una gran fortuna con tan solo 19 años de edad, hermosa por fuera, pero extremadamente fría por dentro, sus ojos verdes expresaban frialdad… o más bien no expresaban nada, hermana mayor de un pequeño niño de 8 años y una joven de 15, huérfanos de padre y madre.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta la despertaron de su ensoñación. -_pase_-, pronuncio secándose rápidamente el rostro.

Una anciana de unos 60 años, cabello grisáceo por los años y ojos opacos, se asomo por la puerta-_hija voy a hacer las compras al mercado del pueblo_- al ver que la joven que seguía dándole la espalda prosiguió_- ¿o si quieres puedes ir tu? no tengo problema_-

-_no gracias, Chiyo-san, puede retirarse tranquila_- respondió la joven luego de pensarlo unos minutos.

La anciana no respondió solo se quedo viéndola un momento, sentía pena por esa niña, que desde pequeña había sufrido, más que cualquier persona, inclusive ella no había sufrido tanto como la joven que tenia al frente.

Se retiro sin decir nada mas, respiro profundamente al sentir que la anciana se había ido, reprendiéndose mentalmente por estar tan desconcentrada. Se dispuso a arreglarse para seguir con los labores del día, hoy no tenía ganas de continuar con su trabajo el cual se basaba en _entrenar_ en las diferentes artes a sus ''primas'' las cuales vivían en la misma residencia, porque era verdad, Sakura una joven de familia, educada y fina, aunque con un apellido con pésima reputación, pero con un orgullo grande, practicaba con la espada, y la lucha a mano limpia, (su padre había sido su maestro cuando tan solo era una niña, con algunos movimientos básicos y ella después de su muerte trabajo arduo para lograr ser un gran espadachín y luchadora). Sobre su segunda labor, de la cual nadie estaba enterada, era un trabajo que estaba realizando desde hace muchos años para beneficio propio y familiar, claro ya que desenmascarar al conde de su país (uno de los hombres más prestigiosos del reino, pero el mas puerco asqueroso y cochino, sin contar cruel y sanguinario) era un trabajo duro para una joven, aunque cuya inteligencia y perspicacia era mayor a la de muchos.

Se vistió simple, como siempre lo hacía, solo un vestido verde oscuro tirando a negro que llegaba hasta los talones, con un corsee y detalles igualmente negros, y unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo, siempre le avían gustado los colores oscuros o más bien desde la pérdida de su padre no había dejado de colocarse ropas oscura,

Diez años habían pasado desde la muerte de su amado padre y su querido hermano, los cuales fueron justiciados por supuesto engaño a la corona. Su padre el hombre más noble y entregado por su pueblo, el guerrero y espadachín más honrado por todos, en sus malditos 20 años de estar prestando el servicio como el coronel al mando del ejército del país, nunca hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a su pueblo y mucho menos a su rey, su amigo del alma, el cual era el padrino de su hija Sakura. Por él: el Márquez Hitori Haruno (hombre sabio y mano derecha del rey, su ejemplo a seguir) y su hermano mayor, Sasori Haruno (el cual formaba parte de la armada y no solo era un gran militar sino también un excelente hermano) por ellos es que durante más de 4 años llevaba haciendo toda esa locura del espionaje y recopilación de información, para poder vengar su muerte y limpiar sus nombre ante el mundo.

Cuanto le gustaría hacer sonar su apellido con orgullo, pero por el bien de sus hermanos, utilizaba el de su madre ''Nakamura'', también muy reconocido por la sociedad, pero el vivir sola con sus dos hermanos y sus cuatro ''primas'' eran señaladas como inmorales, y sucias, cosa que ignoraba la joven oji-jade.

Bajo calmadamente las escaleras hacia su despacho, donde tenía asuntos que arreglar, no tenía ganas de desayunar, esto era más importante, además casi nunca probaba bocado podía estar días solo tomando un poco de agua y un pan seco.

Iba atravesando el umbral de la puerta cundo escucho un grito proveniente de arriba de la escalera y unos fuertes pasos bajando apresuradamente por esta.

-_hermana mayor_- era su hermana Shiro, una joven de pelo castaño por su madre y ojos negros por su padre, piel pálida igual que su hermana y una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro - _h-hermana mayo-or, ho-oy… hoy e-s el d-día_- no era capaz de hablar por el esfuerzo realizado_- hoy me enseñaras a utilizar la espada_-dijo con decisión y una gran sonrisa, pero a su vez Sakura frunció levemente el seño.

-_jumm quien te dijo eso_-dijo con su tono neutro y sin emoción ya Sakura nunca ha querido entrenar a su hermana, no solo porque es muy pequeña, sino porque a su parecer no está lista para empuñar un arma tan peligrosa como lo es una espada, su hermana es muy inmadura e impulsiva se deja llevar por las emociones y no piensa con cabeza fría antes de realizar alguna acción, cosa que no se debe hacer al estar en una batalla, por estas razones nunca ha querido entrenar a su hermana en el arte de la lucha, pero otro punto el cual Sakura nunca ha querido revelar, es que de tan solo pensar que su hermana pequeña está en una lucha se le comprime el poco corazón que le queda, sus hermanos son lo único que le queda en la vida y si no fuera por ellos ya estaría cinco metros bajo tierra, ellos son su razón de vivir y pensar que le pueda pasar algo…. Solo trata de no pensar en eso.

-_p-pero hermana piénsalo…ya estoy en edad para aprender a defenderme por mi misma… a luchar como tú lo haces… con esas espadas relucientes y cortantes… pelear y apuñalar cuanto maleandro se atravesé por el camino… hermana por favor quiero aprender, tú has entrenado a la prima Tenten y a la prima Temari y le estas enseñando a Hinata, por favor…_-decía la joven al principio imitando los movimientos en una lucha y después aparentando seriedad

-_No_-dijo cortante dándose la vuelta y caminando a su despacho

_-¡¿Qué?! ! Pero ¿por qué? ¡…yo soy tu hermana a mi si me deberías entrenar y no a ellas, cierto que sean mayores pero yo tengo tu misma sangre… en cambio Hinata no es nada nuestro y a ella la tratas mejor a que a mi...No es justo…!_-decía asiendo una pataleta

Paró en seco- _debes entender que la vida nunca es justa…..y cuando entiendas eso…te entrenare y te enseñare todo lo que quieras… mientras tanto…NO…_- dijo sin voltearse y con la voz mucho más fría y mordaz que antes con un deje de tristeza que la castaña no noto.

-_AAAA…ME TRATAS COMO SI FURA UNA MAS DE TUS SIRVIENTAS… NISIQUIERAS A HINATA LA TRATAS ASI… AAA…TE ODIO HERMANA… ¡TE ODIO!_-grito con furia y frustración y salió corriendo del lugar.

-juumm- exhalo pesadamente, esta vez se había pasado, siempre hacia lo mismo le pedía que la entrenara, ella le decía que no, y luego hacia una pataleta y salía corriendo… siempre la misma historia, pero nunca, nunca le había dicho que la odiaba, tenía que admitir que le dolido un poco las palabras de su hermana… pero que estaba diciendo, ya no venia al caso sentir dolor, un dolor más un dolor menos, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir con eso.

-_sabes que no lo dice en verdad… solo esta frustrada, porque no has accedido a entrenarla_- una joven de unos 19 años tés blanca, ojos marrones y cabello de igual color recogido en dos cebollas, bajaba por la escalera, con un vestido color amarillo quemado con el corsee y detalles en blancos, era hermosa pero no como Sakura, su ''prima''.

-_jumm…lo sé_- sin cambiar la expresión neutra de su rostro.

-_¿cada día se pone peor no?_- hablo una rubia de cuatro coletas y con un vestido azul rey con una cinta en su abdomen y detalles blancos, que contrastaba con su piel, quien salía de la cocina directo, al lugar donde se encontraban las otras dos jóvenes.

-_creo que si se enterara de la verdad le daría un infarto...jajaja...-_dijo con burla la castaña, ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de la rubia, quien miro preocupada a la otra joven.

-_aamm Tenten solo habla en broma no le agás caso ya sabes cómo es de imprudente..._- la rubia intentaba callarle la boca a Tente con su mano mientras que la otra simplemente buscaba como soltarse del agarre asfixiante que la rubia le propinaba

-_tranquila Temari, Tenten tiene razón sería un gran problema que mi hermana se enterara de lo que pasa_- dijo resignada la joven restándole importancia a la asunto.

Un corto silencio se prolongo entre las jóvenes, hasta que unos suaves pasos se escucharon.

-_que pasa…awww…Hermana_- un pequeño peli-gris de ojos verdes, se encontraba en el último escalón de la escalera, descalzo y todavía con su pijama puesta bostezando cada cierto tiempo. El niño se acerco a la peli-rosa, rascándose los ojos en los que quedaban los rastros de sueño, esperando una respuesta de esta, pero ella solo se coloco en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que su pequeño hermano.

-_Ven Yuki dame un abrazo de buenos día_s-dijo la peli-rosa, con una tierna sonrisa, a decir verdad, a su hermano Yukimaru era el único al que le sonreía, el era la luz de sus ojos y el único al que no le podía decir que no, por la simple razón de que era la viva imagen de su madre, aunque Yuki fuera demasiado inocente y alegre, era muy inteligente y audaz.

-_hola hermana mayor_-corrió a los brazos de su hermana y le propino un gran ''abrazo de oso'', como solía decirle.

-_Yukimaru… que haces así_- una joven de cabello azulado y ojos perlados, que se encontraba en el piso superior, veía horrorizada al pequeño que solo traía su camisón de dormir, bajo rápidamente y le extendió una mano al niño para guiarlo a su dormitorio

-_ve Yuki antes que le dé un ataque a Hinata_-le dijo tiernamente su hermana tocándole suavemente el rostro y dándole un tierno beso en su frente.

-_si_-dijo suavemente tomando la mano de la joven peli-negra caminando en su dirección-_pero..._-dijo parándose en seco-_hermana… nos acompañaras para el desayuno_-pidió alegremente- _hace rato que no lo haces..._-dijo cambiando de expresión a una más triste.

Nunca le podía negar nada a su pequeño hermano, y más si tenía cara de perro mojado, como en ese instante, rio internamente al darse cuenta que su mayor debilidad eran esos dos pequeños que llevaban su sangre.

-_jumm… está bien Yuki… pero primero ve y arréglate y luego bajas para que desayunemos toso juntos_- dijo como cara de pesadez intentando formar una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual fue más difícil de lo que pensó.

-_SII¡…ya vengo hermana_- subió corriendo jalando consigo a la joven oji-perla.

-_yukiii espera no corras tanto que me voy a caeerr¡._- grito horrorizada, escaleras arriba.

-_y así es como se derrite el hielo_-dijo por lo bajo la castaña resignada, ya que su amiga podía ser lo más fría e insensible con todo el mundo menos con su vida, es decir Yukimaru.

_-"Y yo que pensaba empezar de una vez con los asuntos pendiente… porque tengo que ser tan sublime con él"-_se reprochaba mentalmente la peli-rosa.

-_vamos al comedor mientras tanto…les parece_- propuso la rubia seguida por las otras.

…

Ya avían terminado de desayunar, fue algo des estresante estar con ese trió de locas y su pequeño hermano que no paraba de reír por las brutalidades que decía la castaña y la rubia que siempre la reprendía. No sabía nada de su hermana, pero no se preocupaba demasiado ya que sabía que debería estar por ahí, o si no en las caballerizas.

Se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos papeles que le avían llegado el día anterior, papeles muy importantes que había estado esperando desde hacía muchos meses. Ya casi, tan solo le faltaba desenlazar unos cuantos asuntos, que por más que le diera vueltas no lograba entender, debía admitir que ese hombre era una persona muy audaz y que contrataba muy buenas personas para que realizaran sus cochinos trabajos, pero nada es imposible para Sakura Haruno, aunque haya durado muchos años en descubrir la verdad de las cosas, no iba a descansar hasta hacer pagar a ese malnacido, por haber matado a sus seres queridos, la hora estaba cada vez más cerca y cuando estuviera preparada iba a dar el golpe final.


End file.
